universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Jack (Oggy and the Cockroaches)
Character Description Jack is Oggy's cousin and the deuteragonist of the series. He is an olive green cat with a red nose, pointed ears with hairs coming out of them and a big head. On-Screen Appearance Jack's Jeep Jack drives to the battlefield with his Jeep. Special Attacks Neutral B - Inject Jack injects a liquid to the opponent throught syringes. on team battles, it will heals one of your teammates. If used without an opponent, it will become a slip trap. Side B - Laughing Gas Jack throws a laughing gas at the opponent. anyone who is on the smoke, will laugh. (hence the name, this includes Jack). Wait for 5 Seconds after throwing a laughing gas. while laughing, the opponent's attacks are weak. opponents who are under the effect of laughing gas has a 4/1 chance that they will laugh. Up B - G.I.A.S.C. Jack rides on Gigantic Insectible Aerosol Spray Can (G.I.A.S.C.). The direction where Jack flies depends. If Jack is on ground, then he will fly forward. if he's on air, he will fly upward. you can jump from the G.I.A.S.C. by pressing A button. Jack flies on G.I.A.S.C. for 6 seconds. Down B - Perpectual Motion Jack freezes a something like projectile on time. Press Down B again, and set the control stick to sideways reversen or forwarden the opponent. Jack only freezes the target that was in the very front on him. If the target was a projectile, here's something you can do with these: #Send it back to the opponent (originally, the projectile does not give damage to the one perform the move, but now, it gives damage to any opponents). #Grab it like a item, and then throw it back to the opponent who perform that move. If the projectile is a food, when it's drop down, it's become edible. If the target was an opponent, then you have 5 seconds to do something. If not, the opponent will unfreeze. #Mess it up with the opponent to makes them dizzy. (Rock the control stick left and right while holding the B button.) #Freeze the opponent, and then send it out of stage. However, the stocks also freezes, which means, the opponents who is freezed by Jack does not lose their stock. It's actually possible to do that if you and your opponent are in the edge of the stages. Final Smash - The Time Machine Jack runs towards the opponent and the opponent are sent to his time machine. Jack then press the remote control to sends them to the prehistory. the opponent, now on the pre-history, beaten up by the dinosaur. after that, they got sended back to the stage. if they have over 100% damages,they're KO'd. KOSFX KOSFX1: *cat sfx 1* KOSFX2: *cat sfx 2* (shared with Oggy) Star KOSFX: *That manly screams from the very first episode of the series* Screen KOSFX: *cat sfx* Taunts Up: *confused, and then takes out his eyes like a pair of glasses, cleaning it, and put it back* Sd: *shakes his heads "no", and then points himself and then slaps his fist into his palm* Dn: *snaps finger* Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: *Playing with his gloves used to takes the cake* Victory 2: *celebrates his victory while holding a ping pong pad and dances* Victory 3: *Show his muscular body* Lose/Clap: Going insane while in a wheelchair Congratulations/Game Over Pictures TBA Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - Punch, punch, kick *Dash Attack - Catches the opponent *Side tilt - Karate punch *Up tilt - Punch upward *Down tilt - Karate kick (video game form) *Side Smash - Giant Hammer *Up Smash - Kick the opponent upwards, and then falls down *Down Smash - RC Car Aerial Attacks *N-Air - Burn up *F-Air - Paper Plane Jack *B-Air - Does a back kick *U-Air - Catsaway Jack *D-Air - Kicks downward Throws *Grab - Grabs the opponent while producing a noise. *Pummel - turns into his video game form and pummel the opponent. *Forward Throw- Fires his sophisticated bazooka with opponent on it. *Back Throw - Throw backwards. *Up Throw - Throw upwards *Down Throw - Threat the opponent like a fire by rapidly steps on it. Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Playstyle Origin In Oggy and the Cockroaches, Jack is Oggy's older cousin and one of the main characters of the series. in some episodes, he either focused on getting rid of the cockroaches or doing something selfish. in Lawl, this translates his playstyle Pros & Cons Pros N/A Cons *His forward throw takes a few seconds to charge, making it laggy. Blurbs *Beginning: Hi! Me, it's Jack *FinalSmash: So, we're gonna hop in this bad boy, check it out... *Taunts: I ensure a spectacle. *KOSFXs: For him, the cockroaches's antics are usually more violent that his cousin's. *Victory: Cousin! Do you need Jack the buddy? - Oggy et les Cafards: Le Show du Chat *Lose: During the battle, the cockroaches screw it. Idle Poses # Waiting for the player to do a move # Thinking Symbol Victory Music Oggy and the Cockroaches - ending credits (Season 4 onward) (after SSBU visuals change) Oggy and the Cockroaches - opening (before SSBU visuals change) Irate Gamer's Plagiarism TBA Spirits SBLTNN-SPRT-002 Jack (fighter's spirit) SBLTNN-SPRT-002 Classic Mode : Oggy's Cousin This classic mode is 2on2, and involves him and his cousin to beat other two opponents of the same team. If Oggy got KO'd, whiel Jack is not, the classic mode fails. The title is a references to himself, being cousin of Oggy. Easter Eggs TBA Role In World of Light TBA Extras How To Unlock He, along with Jake Randolf, FPSRussia, Woody Woodpecker, Angry Kid, Winnie-the-Pooh, Woody, and Applejack are the starter fighters in Lawl Theresnoname. Crowd Cheer Jack! Jack! (claps 3 times) Video Music #Oggy et les Cafards: Le Show du Chat - Jack le Pote #Vincent Artaud - Le voyage de Jack Ending Music Vincent Artaud Lawl Food N/A Pawlette Swaps *Olive Green: It's me, Jack the buddy - Default *Pink: Jack and Monica's daughter - Based of his daughter seen in episode "Don't rock the cradle!" *Blue: Cousin! - Based off Oggy. *White - based off Olivia. *Incineroar colours: Jackcineroar - Because he looks like Incineroar. *TBA Trivia *He fells in love with his cousin Monica, which makes them incest couples. However, it doesn't last long. *The KO section of the moveset reveals Applejack, BJ and Riff, BoBoiBoy, and his cousin Oggy for future movesets. **The taunt section also reveals FPSRussia. *There's a deleted scene that shown at the end of the moveset video where FPSRussia's Forward Smash was shown. it was deleted because the framerate was laggy. *He looks similar to Incineroar from ''Pokémon ''series. **Because of this, some fans of the show creates a picture of him as Incineroar. Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Category:Oggy and the Cockroaches Category:Heroes Category:Animals Category:Non-Human Category:Xilam Category:Theresnoname's Smash Bros. Lawl Category:Nickelodeon Category:Silent Characters Category:Skinny Category:Look-Alike Characters Category:Not a Pokemon Character Category:French Category:Lojo Favorite Category:People called Jack